In the field of hunting, it is well known that hunters often elevate themselves above the ground in an attempt to go unnoticed by the game for which they are hunting. It is also well known that wildlife photographers often practice the same technique. Reference to hunters hereinafter will also include wildlife photographers and any other persons who hunt or observe wild game. Elevating one's self above the ground may be accomplished by erecting a temporary or permanent hunting stand. Alternately, the hunter may use a portable seat which may be secured to a tree at a selected elevation above the ground. The portable tree stand is often preferable to the hunting stand because the hunter is not limited to a specific location from which to hunt. If the game are not prevalent in the selected location, the hunter may relocate to another tree in another area.
To serve the purposes set forth, several other devices have been produced. Typical of the art are those devices disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,445,591 P. M. Mitchell May 1, 1984 4,475,627 W. K. Eastridge Oct 9, 1984 4,605,097 T. L. Maxwell Aug 12, 1986 4,782,918 P. B. Brunner, et al. Nov 8, 1988 4,995,475 R. L. Berkbuegler Feb 26, 1991 5,105,910 J. C. Engstrom Apr 21, 1992 ______________________________________
Of these patents, the Mitchell ('591) and Maxwell ('097) devices are for use in trees have converging limbs or trunks, with the devices being supported by the diverging limbs or trunks. These devices obviously require that the hunter locate a tree in which the device may be properly nested in order to support the weight of the device, the hunter, and any equipment the hunter is carrying. When such a tree is located, the hunter or photographer has no means of varying the elevation above the ground at which he/she desires to be positioned.
The device disclosed by Berkbuegler ('475) is a platform which may be secured to the trunk of a tree and upon which the hunter may be seated. Of course, an independent seat may be placed upon the platform if so desired by the hunter. However, the '475 device does not allow for the collapsibility of the platform to enhance the portability aspects thereof.
Those device taught by Eastridge ('097), Brunner, et al. ('918), and Engstrom ('910) each show a combination platform and seat which may be secured to the trunk of a tree for the use of a hunter. The structure of each of these devices is collapsible to a certain extent, that being that the seat is movable with respect to the platform. As shown by Eastridge, the seat support may be removed from the platform and received underneath the platform at an orientation substantially parallel thereto in order to transport the platform. Although these devices teach at least partial collapsibility, none teaches a collapsible platform.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a device for supporting a hunter or photographer at a selected elevation above the ground in a tree, the device being collapsible in order to enhance the portability aspects of the device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device which includes a platform and a seat, the seat being securable to the platform and selectively collapsible thereon.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a device which includes at least a platform upon which a person may be supported, the platform being collapsible in order to reduce the length and width thereof, the platform remaining a single unit after being collapsed.